


fire, ice and bloody things: a poetic series

by w0lfmoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Poetry, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love doing poetic series. So here is one for Game of Thrones; I just started it and I am already in love. So many pieces inspired by characters, events and everything I witness as I catch up. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the sweet moon and the warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The sweet moon and the warrior"
> 
> I fell in love with Daenerys and Drogo and I was sad that Drogo died too soon; a poem dedicated to their brief time together.

sweet mother moon  
of violet and white delights  
and a warrior  
that spoke in strange tongues  
speaking in silence,  
speaking in the tongues of sex   
and afterglows  
came together in soul   
as well as flesh.

To her, he was both danger and safety;  
he drew blood for her   
and then cradled her in the same arms.  
She looked at him the way one looked  
at the warm sun after a long winter;  
the way one looks at the stars   
on a clear night  
in awe, in admiration, in uncertainty.

To him, she was mysterious, elusive;  
a silly little girl who was made only to be his prize,  
but in the glow of embers   
he saw something ethereal in her;  
perhaps it was her hair,  
perhaps it was her eyes; those violet eyes  
or perhaps it was in her voice for in her voice laid a fire…. but guised behind sweet silkiness. 

His moon

her sun

His sky 

her stars

they were a complete universe  comprised by sweet kisses and comfortable silences

  and even when she watched him become nothing but ash

as she felt the fire replace his touch,

she felt him run through her veins,

she saw him in her dreams,

sitting outside the gates of paradise

waiting for his sweet moon to return to the sky.


	2. the symphony of tragedy

 

music fills the air as blood flows like wine;  
and from its lips tells the tragedy   
of the mothers and children  
who were mercilessly slain  
by the old man that controlled the riverbed.

broken promises and a family carved from vengeance  
thus sealed the fate of the family who came from  
the breath of the wolf's mighty song.  
They fought so valiantly   
they were so close to victory that they felt her   
breath on their lips.  
Such is the tragedy of hubris and wretched passions

As the music reaches its crescendo,  
it fills the silence of the screams  
that were strangled in the throats  
of the mother to be,   
the child to be,  
the son and father they called king  
and the mother  
whose very eyes spoke of untold horrors   
and heartaches

\--- 

this is the symphony of tragedy;  
it does not mean to move,  
only means to leave the audience  
to shake and tremble,  
to weep and to grieve;  
in the symphony of tragedy,  
no sins are absolved,  
no justice is served,  
 _only tragedy reigns at the throne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II. The Symphony of Tragedy 
> 
> Okay, so I watched the infamous Red Wedding episode and I felt my heart shatter. As a means of grieving, I wrote this.


	3. little lion

sweet little lion,  
if I could say anything  
it is don't let the world  
or even your own pride  
consume your pure little  
lion heart; though they will try.

Do not let the lioness with the cold green eyes  
and the devil's grin try to gnaw at your flesh,  
you are better,   
much better;  
her sins are not your own. 

And don't let the old lion   
with the face of stone,  
send you out of the tribe  
ready to be consumed by all  
even by your own.  
And by gods, will he try;  
will he be the self righteous judge   
who claims to see into the hearts of man  
but instead  
reflects his own inner hatred  
but rise above, little lion  
rise above.  
  


sweet little lion,  
heart so brave and true  
if only the world could see  
if only they could see  
how courageous   
and noble you truly are;  
not only from the secret love  
you receive in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> III. little lion
> 
> A Tyrion inspired piece. He is, afterall, my only favorite Lannister.


	4. devil woman

devil woman of green and yellow,  
of beauty and prowess,  
hides behind her wall of roses  
waiting...   
waiting...

devil woman stalks her prey   
with a vengeance akin to that of the worst  
kinds of Gods; the kind of Gods   
who mercilessly slaughter a man   
for the sadistic pleasure of it all.  
devil woman's smile is carved by the Gods;  
of absolute perfection  
but holds absolute terror behind  
waiting to escape.

devil woman who wears dresses of the finest gold  
and silk, stands before the throne   
upon which her son, born of sin and deceit,  
sits upon with a golden crown;  
a crown many are envious of,  
a crown many have bled for.

devil woman with soft pink cheeks and lips  
holds a fire behind her emerald eyes;  
a fire she wouldn't hesitate to use   
on her own kind if she had to,  
just to preserve her blood;  
her diabolical blood  
even if that means   
she is the last one standing  
and the world is in ashes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IV. devil woman 
> 
> a poem about the one and only, Cersei Lannister.


	5. dragon heart

 

I.

she was born of fire and blood,  
but was looked over for so long;  
for she was not the one they saw  
as the unburnt  
it was instead a prince with silver hair  
like hers  
but with a heart of stone.

II.

and soon she met a man that ignited the fire within,  
a man whose caress she couldn't see living without;  
a man who promised her oceans and kingdoms  
of moons and stars  
of thrones and blood.

and when his eyes closed  
and lips silenced forever  
she felt the fire grow stronger  
as if he still lived inside of her   
dancing in the flames of her heart.

III.

when she walked through the flames  
and was kissed by his ashes,  
they bowed to her  
the sweet sweet dragon girl  
with the dragon's heart. 

IV.

a queen  
a liberator   
a mother   
a woman   
she is everything   
that men feared   
a woman to be;  
a storm who held no mercy   
to those who stood in her path  
Her hair is lightning,  
her eyes are endless oceans  
that swirl with the power  
of the blood and fire that dwells within  
her little dragon heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V. Dragon heart
> 
> Because Dany is without a doubt my number one favorite character hands down; I felt that I needed to write this..


	6. fire woman under a freezing moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an ode to Melisandre

 

fire she was,   
but not of the dragon,  
of blood magic,  
of ancient gods   
and mysterious ways;  
ways that men spit on,  
ways that men fear in   
their secret heart.

she danced naked with her gods,  
they breathed their name into her insides,  
she was theirs, as they were hers:  
a devil to some,  
a savior to others,  
no matter,  
she brought fire back into the world.

Her hair was as red as the blood   
that flowed through the hearts of man;  
she kissed his wounds  
and held him against her chest,  
speaking of a bloody throne,  
of a one true monarch,  
and soon he fell under her diabolical spell,  
kissing the mouth of seven hells all at once. 

And when it was clear that she lost him  
through the flames of the very gods she   
swore to serve, she ran,   
ran to a far off land,   
to kiss the mouth of a wolf.  
And beneath the freezing moon  
and the winter flame,   
her true flesh shone through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for not updating in a while; I honestly can say I got lazy.
> 
> Also PSA: I am currently taking commissions for poetry and this can pertain to fandom specific poetry, such as GOT, so if anyone is interested you can message me here or on tumblr: thetruthenlightensme & ditavonmexo


	7. a love letter to sadists (with love, sansa)

dear sadists,

I would use your names,  
but I cannot- and will not-  
give you the power.

I refuse,   
 _I refuse._  

dear sadists,

you both tormented me in ways   
that I have not even fully fathomed,   
even as I drown your ghosts   
from my naked body...  
I cannot rid the wounds you both left on me. 

dear sadists,

one of you showed me that not all Kings   
have neither gentle hearts nor good intentions;  
the other, showed me that this abuse   
might be the only thing I will ever know. 

oh how wrong you both were.

 

dear sadists,  
  


you violated me in the worsts ways   
raped me, mocked me,   
subdued me,   
scared me,  
and it was easy back then  
because I was a scared little girl;  
now I am woman,  
I am the wolf;   
I could, and will   
tear the flesh off your bones  
and throw them into the flames  
  


dear sadists, 

and I will not share a goddamn tear,  
no, I will smile, laugh   
and dance as the flame's heat kisses my flesh;  
I am liberated,  
and your devils no longer sting me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sansa, Joffrey and Ramsay piece. Titled it "love letter" to be ironic, of course. 
> 
> Also, I am open to requests and commissions; if you are even remotely interested PLEASE message me (I'm obviously desperate)


	8. not love, but glory -- jon and daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated after a year of abandoning this; I apologize -- been so busy with school plus depression put me in a severe writer's block but anyways, I finally broke the block (for this piece in particular) with this tiny piece dedicated to Jon and Daenerys, both of whom I adore with all my heart. 
> 
> I may write a fic centering around them in the near future.

 

 

I do not want love; I only crave glory,   
in all its beautiful and gory form. 

you surrender against my lips, and I against yours –   
 _may the blood we spill be a reminder of all that we carved._


End file.
